Migrastatin is a polyketide that inhibits the migration or movement of cells. Migrastatin has therapeutic potential in the treatment of cancer, because migrastatin can be administered, alone or in combination with other anti-cancer drugs, to prevent metastases. Unfortunately, migrastatin is quite difficult to synthesize de novo, and strains that produce the compound have heretofore either not been available or have not been identified as producers of migrastatin. There remains a need for efficient means to produce migrastatin and migrastatin analogs. The present invention meets this need.